The Reason
by Melinda Wyatt Charmed
Summary: Songfic for Bianca and Chris! Bianca regretted all the bad things she's done. Even though she's dieing she is a new person now and she has Chris to thank for that. Song: The Reason


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Charmed nor the song.. Only thing I own is this fic so don't sue me

**A/N: **Well, this is a songfic - a short songfic - I wrote long ago but never posted it! Well, I thought I should.. I decided that it's a pity having it in laptop and not on here, I guess.. So.. This is another Chris/Bianca songfic again from Bianca's POV, I think I have to write one from Chris's POV too some time.. Anyway, I leave you to it.. Reviews are more than welcomed!

_**The Reason**_

Laying here with you above me with the broken table leg sticking through my stomach, I see all the life passing before my eyes. But the events of the last days are the most vivid in my mind.. and heart.. and soul. I want to tell you that I am sorry for all these things I 've done! All the pain I caused you. I was supposed to help you cope through pain, no add to it and I am sorry for that Chris.. So sorry! It's getting harder and harder to breathe.. I gasp for air but I try not to show. I have to keep breathing.. I have to say some things before I go.. before I leave this world

_I 'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do  
_

_But I continue learning  
_

_I never meant to do these things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

You are the reason I changed, Chris! You were the one who made me see the truth, you were the one who saved me! You were the one that taught me what love is! And I don't regret any of the moments I spent with you. Cause now I 've done good and I 'll go to heaven and so I 'll meet you there someday.. If I stayed evil, I would maybe die at a later time but I would never have the chance to be with you. The one I love! The one who saved me in any way a person can be saved..

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

I don't say I am sorry though cause it's no need to use words.. We could always communicate by looking at each other! The only regret I feel is for hurting you.. physically and mentally and I had to live with that since the moment I did it!! I wish that I could take away all the pain I caused you but I can't.. I just hope I helped you a bit at the end.. I don't lose my life for nothing.. I lose it for you.. Because I love you! And I don't say sorry cause love means never having to say you 're sorry.. The other just knows it when you are, I add. I wish I could be there for you to help you through rough times but you have to do it alone and when you succeed you 'll make a new future and we can be together.. and happy!

_I 'm sorry that I hurt you_

_There's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's what I need you to hear_

You 're my reason Chris! From the moment I met you I knew I wanted to be with you even if I wouldn't admit it! You 'my reason, cause without you I would still be evil and wouldn't have met love! You ARE my reason cause you, baby, saved me.. In more ways than one! I started a new life, a life with you, a life in good, an evil-fighting life. A life I am grateful for.. A life that now is ending..

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

When you met me, I was evil but you gave me the benefit of doubt! You gave me a chance to change.. You gave me a chance to show that I can be good.. You gave me a chance to be good for you cause you, my love, are the reason for all these!! So now I can go.. I can go to heaven and wait for you! Goodbye baby and one day we 'll meet again, I promise!

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

* * *

Another fic came to its end :-p Thanks for reading!! Leave me a review letting me know if you liked it.. Okay maybe that wasn't the best fic of mine but it was good, wasn't it? Let me know people! Hehe, come one you know you want to :-p 


End file.
